


Back to You

by Spacecadet72



Series: Call You Mine [2]
Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two weeks away on a business trip, Kit is finally coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to write a full blown Modern AU fic, but I know myself well enough to know that it would never get finished. So instead, I'm writing little oneshots that fit into the verse, which is more my speed. :D In this 'verse, Kit has inherited his father's company, and also has a title. Follow up to [Little Notes.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3708451)
> 
> I have ideas for other oneshots within this verse, but I'm open to prompts either here, or at my [tumblr.](http://bearholdingashark.tumblr.com)

Kit leaned back in his seat, his eyes falling closed. His laptop was out and open; he still had so much work to do with this merger, but he’d set the computer in the empty seat next to him.

He was coming back from a two week long trip that involved tense negotiations masked by insincere civilities. The CEO of Zharagosa Industries was a shrewd business woman. Kit had gone in knowing not to underestimate her as many might have, but the trip had proved more grueling than he had anticipated. 

Grueling, but successful. The merger would go through and make their company stronger than ever. Kit’s exhaustion dulled the elation he felt at this latest success. All he wanted was to go sleep in his own bed with Ella by his side. Then, rested and surrounded by his family, he could feel the fullness of this victory. 

He opened his eyes, and glanced at his watch. 10:30. Nicole wouldn’t be up this late, but Ella would be waiting. He and his driver had left the airport almost twenty minutes before. He would be home soon. 

He closed his eyes again, and let his mind wander, his thoughts going to home the closer they got. It was like a beacon, knowing what was waiting for him at home. His own space, which was exactly what he needed after two weeks in a hotel room, and most importantly, his family. They were the lights that kept him on track, kept him focused on what was most important. He hadn’t exactly been off target before he met Ella, but it was easier now. 

Kit felt the car stop a short while later, and the door opened just as he finished getting his things back in his bag. 

His driver stood tall as he held the door open and Kit smiled at him as he stepped out. 

“Thank you, Richard. Please give my best to Marian.” 

“I will. You have a good evening, sir.” 

Kit murmured his good night, and walked into the house. He set his bag down in the foyer and removed his coat. The house was quiet, and dark except for a dim light coming from the living room. 

“Daddy!” 

Not quiet anymore. Kit crouched down, his arms open and coat only partly unbuttoned as a small body collided into him. 

“Oh, I’ve missed you!” he said as he hugged his daughter. “Have you been good for your mother?”

“I’ve been dood!” Nicole shouted in his ear. She had just turned three, and was finding the letter “g” difficult to pronounce.

Kit looked up and saw Ella standing in the entranceway, hiding her smile behind her hand. 

“Is that true?” he asked her with a grin. 

She nodded and walked over to join them. “She’s been very good, except for when she stays up past her bedtime waiting for her father to come home.” her smile belied the chastisement in her words. 

He squeezed his daughter closer to him for a moment before pulling back and standing up. 

“Hello, darling.” he said quietly to Ella as he leaned in for a kiss. She smiled against his lips, and when she pulled back it was all Kit could do not to follow her movement. 

“Welcome home.” 

Nicole pushed herself between their legs. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Laughing, he bent down and pulled her up into his arms. "I think it's past your bedtime."

"No!"

"I'm afraid so, darling." He said as they walked further into the house. 

Nicole pouted, but didn't fuss. "Read me a story!"

"What, do we say, sweetheart?" Ella prompted gently. 

"Please!"

"We've been working especially hard on that one, haven't we?"

Nicole nodded.

Kit smiled. "Good job, love. Just one story and then it's time for sleep."

\-----

Kit paused in the doorway of his daughter’s bedroom, and watched her sleeping for a moment with a smile. 

It had been a long couple of weeks, but after seeing his girls again, seeing their happiness at his return, all of his weariness was forgotten. There had been phone calls and skype dates, but they weren’t quite as good as reading his daughter a bedtime story or kissing his wife. 

He walked back to their bedroom. Ella was lying on their bed, one hand holding a book up, the other absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair. 

“Is she asleep?” Ella asked, looking up and setting her book down as he walked in. 

Kit nodded as he walked into the closet. “She didn’t even make it halfway through the story.” he said, a fond smile stretching across his face. 

He came back out, his suit swapped out for a pair of pajama bottoms. He joined her on the bed, and she reached for his hand. 

“I know your trip was important, but I’m glad you’re home.” she said, her voice soft and low as she curled into him. 

He pulled her in closer. “Me too. I’m definitely sending someone else on the next trip.” he pressed a kiss to the top of her hair. “Or bringing you two along with me.” 

“Nicole would like that.” she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice. “I would like that.” 

"I missed you, you know." Ella moved her head up so she could look him in the eye. Her smile was blown wide and happy and it brought joy to his heart to have her in his arms again. 

“I know.” he returned her grin, and they stayed that way, grinning and just happy to be together again. The moment stretched on, neither of them saying anything, before Ella moved forward to press her lips to his. he smiled against her lips, glad to be home again as he tightened his arms around her and deepened the kiss.


End file.
